Develop ingestible liquid membrane capsules to be used as toxin traps adjunct to dialysis in the treatment of chronic uremia. Attempt to determine efficacy of the liquid membrane capsules with the higher removal rates. Evaluation will progress through in vitro testing to two in vivo protocols. The in vitro testing would progressively approach in vivo conditions including efficacy tests in real gut fluids. The first in vivo protocol would be the perfusion of ThirtyVella isolated intestinal loops in dogs under conditions progressively approaching physiologic. If the above experiments show substantial decrease in rate of urea removal compared to present data, simple variation in quantities of components of the LMC will be used to obtain reasonable rates. If any reasonable urea removal rate is obtained in the Thirty-Vella loop experiments, that LMC formulation will be tested for efficacy in chronically uremic dogs. This will also include evaluating the longer term tolerance of dogs to the LMC.